Why? Because of the wrong place at the wrong time
by JumpingBunny23
Summary: There are three different tipes of crazy: insane, crazy cat lady and then there's me. I'm real fun to be around if you can handle various moods in ten minutes. But I'm stuck with a problem. A furry problem if I might say. Ten little devils, me and my instant stupidity. Rated m for suggestive themes, swearing and sometimes blood or violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Prologue/Kittens?.

A/N: oh I'm sorry. Did I forget to update my other stories? Tough luck. School is starting and I don't give a damn if I'm late with my updates because my school reputation is more important. Now for my reviewer that I've had for my other story: I apologize greatly for the lack of updating. I promise that I'll get the next chapter of my other story "well, I suppose that's life" up as soon as possible for you.

All you readers out there: please read my stories and review, I beg of you!

Disclaimer: I own only my OC, nothing of naruto except a few drawings that I plan on doing...

Now read, enjoy and review!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ola, my name is Robyn Eldanor. I am currently in a tight situation involving a different dimension and a group of psycho murderers as little kittens in my room. Now before I start telling everyone of how it happened I need to introduce myself don't I?

My name is Robyn Escordanter Vivian Mishap Eldanor. I'm a seventeen year old teenager, currently attending high-school. My dad and brother died in a 'car accident' (compliments to the cause of it) and my mother is taking care of me. She's a sweet person if she isn't under the influence of alcohol that is.

My one greatest flaw is being in the wrong place at the wrong time. And that happens about ninety percent of my life.

I have raven black hair that reaches my waist, fifteen piercings, one black eye with gold around the edges and one completely gold eye. I'm about 5 ft 6 inches, last I checked. I absolutely refuse to do athletics, or any sport for that matter. And I don't eat the healthiest food intended. But even through all that I'm still as skinny as a lamp-pole. That's because I rarely eat, and the food I do eat is either chappies, salad, paper (I really do eat that), toothpicks or just drink coffee.

Now you're probably wondering why in my name I'm called Mishap right? Well that's because I wasn't planned. My parents didn't plan on getting a daughter, they wanted another son but ended up with little ol' me instead. And I'm also always in the wrong place at the wrong time which adds to the name meaning.

But because of me being the lil ol' mishap I was, I got into a lot of trouble. Mainly at school, in clubs if you count them in the list, in alleys and at home. Don't ask me how I do it, it just happens.

Why do I sound happy because my brother and dad are dead? Because they bullied me. They teamed up with each other against me for years, but I got them in the end and they weren't even expecting it. Hell, neither was I. But that comes from being in the wrong place at the wrong time. They had decided to go shopping on a rainy day and I just happened to take a walk while they were out. My dad was a very cautious driver when it was raining, but me with my black hair was impossible to see in the dark until its too late, and I didn't even see the lights of the car. Why? Because I'm blind in the dark, hehe, I can't see anything unless its in front of me, not to the right as I'm crossing the road. I only stood in the middle of the road and watched as they swerved and crashed into a nearby building, the impact killing them instantly. What did I do after the shock was gone? I laughed hysterically and started skipping home full of joy! My mom was a little worried when I came through the front door in a happy mood, everyone was cautious around me when I was happy, and asked me what got me so cheery. I told her my dad and brother were dead and she gaped at me. I was happy and not crying? Duh! I'm not normal people!

Hence why people/kids gave me the nickname 'Goof-ball galore'. I laughed for days after the first time someone called me that. And I didn't even argue that I was a goof-ball at times.

Now we can get back to my situation. The ten kittens. How, what, when, where, why and who. Let's start with when.

When: On a lovely tuesday morning, thankfully during the school holidays, I woke up in my wonderfully; bright orange roof, neon red walls, Akatsuki cloud blanket, Akatsuki pillow (one with all their faces on but mini them, so adorable) and my bright blue carpet; attic room. My room was so bright that you could be blinded upon entering, if the sun was shining.

I had a feeling today was going to be awesome and jumped out of bed, not bothering to change as I rushed through my simple routine of brushing my hair and teeth, putting in my piercings, making my bed and quickly tidying my slightly dirty room. After my routine I rushed downstairs to grab breakfast, when my mom suddenly called me from the living-room.

"Yeah mommy?" I shouted cheerfully, entering the room a moment later, a piece of toast hanging from my mouth.

"The post-office called and said that they have a package for you." She said in a tone that I didn't even notice as I happily ignored the rest of her words and dashed out of the house, in my light yellow pajamas, after grabbing the car-keys and hopping into my moms grey hummer, speeding down the road to the post-office.

Where, what and how: The post-office was a neat place in my eyes. Letters strewn over the floor, boxes piling up-to the roof and people running around trying to catch little blurs that flew past. I unconsciously reached down and a bright-orange ball was caught in my hands a moment later. I picked it up and looked the little fluffed devil over.

"A kitten?" I asked the man who saw me holding the thing he had been chasing a few seconds earlier.

"Yes. Ten actually." He said out of breath. The kitten glared at me with its purple ringed eyes, immediately I thought of something stupid.

"Tell the rest of your buddies to stop running about and get in a straight line." I said with a voice of authority like Pein would have. The kitten glared at me some more before he made a very loud hissing noise and nine balls of fur gathered, sitting in a straight line and staring at me. "Hey that worked!" I chirped.

"Thank goodness!" One of the workers sighed. The rest nodded in agreement.

"Now, miss Eldanor, these little monsters are yours since you caught one." The manager said. I stared at him, then the kittens, then him again, then the orange kitten in my hands and then pointed to myself. "Yes, they are yours, and here is you package." He held out a small box towards me.

"For me?" I asked sweetly. The manager nodded and I squealed, sending a few people in shock, and started rubbing my face against the kitten in my hands. "My kitties!" I yelled in excitement and the workers managed to capture the other nine devils while they were distracted and placed them in a box. I put the orange one in with the rest and the guys quickly closed and taped the box before they could escape.

"Get them out of here, please." One of the workers begged as I picked up the box and my package. Giving them a salute I exited the building and placed the boxes in the car. I started driving and when I turned into the driveway I heard a lot of meowing from the box.

I looked into the rear view mirror and saw that there were long scratches along the box. Cackling like a mad woman I ignored their cries and pulled both boxes into the house, into my lovely attic room and placed my package on my night stand and the box full of kittens on my bed. I took out a switchblade I kept in my pillow and cut open the top of the box to see ten pairs of eyes glaring at me.

I giggled and tipped the box upside down and watched as they landed on my bed. When they weren't looking I grabbed the orange one and held it tightly in my arms while plonking down on my bed. "Now kitties, sit down and shut up so I can name you all." I said in a sickly sweet voice. The cats did as told and sat in a straight line, glaring at me.

Who: I looked the kittens over and they looked exactly like the Akatsuki would if they were kittens. This gave me an idea of what to name them.

"Orange, you will be Pein." I said holding the kitten to my eye-level and staring him down. "Next, the blue female will be Konan." I pointed to her to make sure she heard. "The black male will be Itachi." Said kitten only stared at me. "Big blue will be Kisame." I could've sworn that the kitten grinned at me. "Red will be Sasori." Stare. "Yellow will be Deidara, cue catch phrase: Art is a bang!" I giggled happily as the kitten only padded over to me and sat next to me. "The silver one who has been glaring at me the whole time will be bitchy because Hidan is always bitchy." The kitten only glared more. "The one with marks that looks like stitches will be Kakuzu." Kitten smacked Bitchy in the back of the head. "The happy orange-faced one will be Tobi, but-" I picked the kitten up by the scruff to hiss in his ear."- I will call you Madara if you even so much as try to be naughty." I put the kitten down again as it glared at me. "The one who looks like an oreo will be Zetsu." Pein was still in my arms and Deidara was sitting next to me as I looked over the little demons.

A giddy smile crossed my face as an awful idea wondered into my mind.

I held Pein in front of the others and threw him into the air. "Flying kitty!" A long screech was heard as Pein went flying, and I was laughing like a loony. The other kittens looked in shock at what I had done. When Pein came down I caught him and softly put him on my bed, watching as he walked cautiously for a bit then bolted to the pillow that was comfortable where he dropped to his face and fell asleep instantly.

Why: Because, if you didn't figure it out already, I was in the wrong place but at the right time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: There you go readers. A very interesting beginning if you ask me. But I don't know if I'm ever going to finish my other stories, because as soon as I get to a new chapter, a new story idea pops into my head. Great right?

Pein: fucking mad woman!

You still mad 'bout that?

Pein: Yes! Now come here so I can murder you.

*snickers* nope, you're tied to a chair and I'm not letting you go anytime soon. Unless the reader cares and reviews so I can free you.

Pein: Reader, please review so I can get the hell out of here!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: what the huh happened?

A/N: hold up, why am I writing this thing during the week? Oooo yeaaaaaah because I have time to ;P

Read, enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my oc.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Two weeks have gone by and a few things have happened in that time.

1: my kittens have literally top-to-bottom searched through my room on the second day of being in there.

2: the fluffy Deidara gave me a lovely lick on the nose to wake me up to the disaster.

3: Bitchy scratched me on the face to wake me up for school!

4: the kittens somehow got into my secret stash of tuna and sweets; damn bastards.

5: the dirty kittens got a bath and transformed in a puff of smoke into THE AKATSUKI!

And that's where we are now. In the bathroom. Ten ninjas from the anime Naruto. S-rank ninjas called the Akatsuki. Naked in the bath. With one girl.

Now any normal person would scream in terror and run like hell. Me? Not normal. I squealed attacking each naked person with a hug. All except for Hidan that is, because he would LOVE it if a girl gave him a hug while he was naked.

A/N: sorry its so short...but school is just putting me through hell, and idiots too. So I'm quite busy and don't have that much to update on.

R&amp;R?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Something is amiss!

A/N: Sorry for not updating THIS story in a while, my mind was off somewhere else -_-""

Anyway...ENJOY!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When you think about it, life is a bitch and hates me, so it punishes me. Why do I say this? Because the Akatsuki have me tied up in my own room and is busy interrogating me. Fun, isn't it? (Note the sarcasm.)

"How did we get here?" Mister orange- 'ooooooh lemon is such a nice fruit, I wonder if mom will bring me one!' I thought, forgetting that I was asked a question. Yes, my attention span is 10 seconds, but who cares? It's fun!

"My room is bright, I sleep in the night, monsters don't scare me, and I have to pee-pee!" I sang as I struggled to get up off the chair. No really, I have to go pee! The Akatsuki just stared at me, throwing their arms up in defeat. Well they have been interrogating me for about two hours and I didn't do much but irritate them... A lot. But my point still stands: "I really have to go pee!" Meaning the 20 or so cups of coffee I had earlier were finished digesting.

"Deidara, untie her so she can go to the toilet." Orange-ie said and he blocked his ears to not hear me sing anymore, that's not nice! Well, Deidara untied me, 'holy Hannah! I'm free!... But I still have to pee!' I thought racing to the bathroom and locking myself in. I made it to the toilet just in the nick of time to let the tsunami (no joke) loose. 'Man! Never am I drinking 20 cups of coffee in a row again! Nuh-uh! No way!'

Then some idiot started banging on the door, great. Why do I say so? Because I was pulling my dang pants and blue spotted panties up, then jumped about a foot in the air dropping the pants. "The fuck was that?!" I screamed and went for the closest thing that could be called a weapon as the door opened: my toothbrush.

"Oi girl, are you finished yet? Itachi wants to speak to you." A masculine voice- I am a girl, can you blame me- said as a blue head popped into my view. Beady eyes landed on me. "Nice underwear." The toothbrush- with Akatsuki colors on- swung up to hit the blue head in the eye. "Ow, mother-fucking-Jashin! My eye!" And the head went back out, leaving me stunned and without a weapon.

"Aww damn, and that was my last toothie brush." I whined stepping out of the bathroom, after I put my pants on, to face my doom. A hand met my face and I was out cold. 'Fucking ninja!'

-3rd POV-

Kisame screamed, his arms flailing about, and trying to get the blasted stick out of his eye. He didn't see the girl though, and hit her in the face with his huge hand. Itachi finally had enough and pulled the 'stick' out of his partner's eye, then stepping over to the girl that lay unconscious on the floor.

"Thank Jashin that's over." Hidan muttered going back to searching the room for weapons.

"Kisame, you knocked her out." Itachi stated bluntly, gathering the girl in his arms and putting her on the bed, being sure to tie her down so she wouldn't escape, and stood next to the 'Leader'.

Hidan emerged carrying a shitload of different weapons in his arms. "Was this chick preparing for a fucking war or something?" Was his comment as he dumped it all on the bed. The Akatsuki stared from the weapons, to the girl, then back to the weapons and back to the girl. Knives of all different shapes and sizes, fifteen different switch-blades, spiked knuckle-dusters, kunai (whaaaaaa...?) In different shapes and sizes, shuriken (again: whaaaaaa...?) In different sizes and a katana that looked funny.

"Tobi thinks girl-chan has those for protection reasons." And so the debate of 'why the mysterious girl has weapons' started. Yip. And unbeknownst to them all, said girl was waking up and hearing EVERYTHING.

"It's possible, but she may have them for torture as well." Kakuzu put in his two cents.

"It could be for war. **Or trouble.**" Zetsu said.

"It could be for an apocalypse of sorts." Kisame said, still nursing his now swollen eye.

"She could be planning to attack something." Pein put in (maybe...*snickers*).

"Or it could just be that she likes collecting weapons." Itachi said. Everyone nodded in agreement, and then the giggling started. All heads turned to the culprit. The girl was giggling, and then laughing, then laughing madly.

"Quite right weasel-san!" She gasped through breaths and then continued laughing her blue-spotted-pantie-ass off. "They don't call me 'goof-ball galore' for nothin'!" Queue more laughter and silence.

-normal POV-

'This was hilarious! 'They don't know why I have all those funky knives!' I thrashed around on my bed. 'How'd I get here?' And loosened the bonds holding me there, my arms flying to my stomach as I rolled around. Tears started flowing from my eyes and my sides began to hurt. 'My head hurts... meh I'll get coffee in a minute.'

"Someone please shut her up!" Pein yelled covering his ears, meanie, and hiding his head.

"Neva!" I chirped and started laughing again. A hand suddenly closed over my mouth, ewwww, and more hands grabbed my flailing limbs. 'Now that's not nice...wait they're guys... RAPE! RAPE! RAPE!' I looked at the hand for a second, blue and big. 'Sooo fishy is holding my mouth and I guess that's Itachi holding my left arm... Oh boy.' Needless to say I panicked and bit down on the big-blue-hand over my mouth. Gone went the restraint on my vocal-ness.

"BITCH! I'll kill you!" Kisame screeched, reaching for my- 'Ahh hell no! Those are my weapons!'.

"Get your fishy paws off my babies!" I declared, suddenly appearing over my precious weapons. "My precious." 'Now I sound like that friggin' funky thing from Lord of the Rings'.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: and that's it for this chapter, sorry it's short and all. I haven't updated because: I'm busy, haven't had inspiration and am TIRED.

Please review!

-bunny-out!


	4. Chapter 4

IMPORTANT!

If you have read this story and not left a comment in a review! Comments are inspiration! Do not miss out on them!

This story will from now on be discontinued, unless someone reviews to bring it back to life.

Have a nice day.

Yours sincerely

JumpingBunny23


End file.
